The Tears In Your Eyes The Sobs And My Cries
by Lone Sakura
Summary: Turn Back Time.. So I Can Relive My Past... Instead Of The Present and Future... A bit of SasuSaku in there, but that's what I'm aiming for.


Eh, don't ask where this came from. I was feeling very depress, so yeah, this is what came out. A bit of SasuSaku out there.. somewhere... 

**The Tears In Your Eyes.. The Sobs And My Cries.. No One Hears...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura couldn't take the pain anymore.. she needed to let someone know. She needed to let it out, but how? No one would understand how she feels. Her friends.. her friends wouldn't understand how she would feel, they never experienced this feeling before. And they never will.. 

Always bottling it up inside, it'll have to crack sooner or later. But she's waiting.. waiting for that right person to let it all out. Her pain.. her emotions.. her tears.. She's waiting for the right person. But when will her right person come? How long will she have to wait? It might not be too soon till she will crack.. Crack and fall to pieces..

Everyone around her knows that she's always cheerful, able to make a smile on someone's face. She can brighten up the whole room with just her smile. But deep inside, what nobody knows, is how her smile is the opposite of what she feels. Everyday, she looks in the mirror, with that tired look in her eyes and the sadness within. Before she walks out the door, she makes sure her mask is on for everybody to see, and to not look behind it..

How long can she hold on? She dreams, she fantanizes, she hopes.. that one day she'll be able to jump onto a person and just cry.. cry everything out. 'This is my life.. it's how I lived it for a while.'

Sometimes she can't hold it in.. and just cry.. cry the endless tears that keep on flowing, not knowing when she will stop. All the memories, they plague her.. She just feels sorry, so sorry.. she apoligizes to the whole world. She blames herself for everything, whether it be good or bad.. She is sorry for her friends, and for her family. 'I am sorry Naruto.. You know I care about you.. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, you could of had a better student.. I'm sorry Ino, I should of never let a crush to get in the way of our friendship.. I'm sorry mother, father.. I wish I could be a better daughter to you.. And lastly, I am sorry Sasuke.. -kun, for everything...'

When it's night, and she is staring at the ceiling of her room.. she thinks, she starts to replay the memories of her life. A feeling starts to come to her eyes, and she can feel the warm liquid flow from her eyes lids to her cheeks. She sobs quietly, remincing on the pain. Tears start to flow even more as her thoughts start to go deeper and deeper. The one line marks of her salty tears now becomes branches on her cheeks. She knows by now that her nose must be red, and her eyes are red and puffy. She cries harder, and her sobs starts get to a little louder.

'Why?' She asks herself. 'Why does this happen to me? Why is my life always like this?' Her tears start to lessen as she starts to calm down. Reaching her hand toward her cheeks, she wipes away the lessen tears as she feels the dried tears stuck to her face. 'I'm s-sorry.. I wish things could go better.'

Her eyes have stopped crying, the tears have dried, and her sobs have died down. Knowing that shedding the tears she had done so much, the tired feeling starts seeping their her eyes. She turns her body to the side, pushing the pink locks out of the way, and she pulled up the blanket closer for warmth. Breathing out a sigh, she lets one more tear drop before falling into slumber.

She awaits for another day, another day of awakening to suffering, another day of living her life.. her life of tears.

* * *

Ok, not really that much of fluff, but lots of angst. I'm still looking for a beta-reader, **little wolf blossom** is only my temporarly reader since I got only got 2 reviews on my lastest chapter of Happy Birthday, Sasuke?. If anyone is still wanting to be my beta reader pleace email me with the subject, Beta-reader Fanfiction. 

Name:  
Contact:  
Why you think you should be my beta-reader:  
Titles of stories you have written (on Experience:

**EDIT: **I _might _still need a beta-reader, just recently my original beta-reader came back alive. So yeah..


End file.
